Un nouveau départ
by Divergente 2.0
Summary: Il n'y a pas eu de simulation pour détruire les altruistes, les factions sont toujours en place. Apres la mort de quatre et de ses parents, tris ne sais plus trop ou elle en est, fera-t-elle les bon choix ? Éric/Tris
1. Chapter 1

Pov tris

Je me réveillais dans l'ancien appartement de quatre, ils me l'avaient léguer après sa mort.

"Déjà un mois, pensais-je, un mois qu'il est parti..."

Ma tête me tournai lorsque je descendis de mon lit, il fallait vraiment que je dormes plus.

Je me dirigai vers ma salle de bain et me regardai discrètement dans le miroir , habitudes d'altruistes... Mais mon regard s'attarda sur mon visage, c'est fou comme les événements peuvent changer une personne.

Mes joues s'étaient creusées, mon teint pouvait faire penser à un cadavre et j'avais d'énormes cernes.

Pour faire clair, je faisais peur.

Toujours perdue dans mes pensées, je me dirigai vers la porte de l'appartement. En l'ouvrant je tombai nez à nez avec Éric.

"-Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Lui dis je froidement.

-Ravi de te voir aussi pète-sec, répond-il."

L 'envie de lui mettre une droite me démangeait, mais il etait un de nos leader alors je me retint.

"-Qu'est ce que tu veux? Dis je toujours aussi sèchement.

-Je t'informe que max te demande, m'explique-t-il, ne traînes pas !"

Il se retourna et avant de partir, il ajouta :

-Au fait pète-sec... Jolie ta culotte.

Ma culotte ?Comment ça ma culotte ?Je regardai mes jambes et...

Au mon dieu, je n'avais pas de pantalon ! Mais quelle cruche !

L'idée que Éric ai put me voir en sous vêtements me dégoûtait réellement, mais pour l'instant je devais me préoccuper d'autre chose.

Max.

Pourquoi moi, pourquoi est ce qu'il veut me voir. Aurait-il decouvert mon secret, ma divergence? J'espère sincèrement que non.

Pov narrateur

Éric marchait vers la fosse, tout en se remémorant la petite altercation qu'il avait eu avec tris.

Il pensa : "Pas si moche que ça la péte-sec, si elle pouvait porter des vêtements moins grands et plus moulants elle deviendrait presque potable." Il rigola intérieurement et prit un escalier pour se diriger vers la salle d'entraînement.

Pendant ce temps, Tris était enfin arrivée derrière la porte du bureau de max. Elle toqua et on lui dit d'entrer.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle poussa la porte.

Pov tris

Lorsque je m'introduisis dans son bureau, je fus éblouie par la lumière du soleil.

Max se tenait près de la fenêtre, un verre contenant un liquide non-identifiable à la main. Il se retourna me devisaga et me fit signe de m'asseoir.

Il me dit:

"-Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi tu es ici ?

-A vrai dire, non pas du tout. Repondis je en essayant de paraître le plus plausible possible.

-Eh bien, je voudrais que nous parlions de Quatre. Explique-t-il en buvant une gorgée de son verre.

-Très bien, de quoi voulez vous parler ?

- Tout d'abord, je voudrais savoir comment tu vas, après tout ce qu'il c'est passé ?

Je lui repondis en baissant les yeux :

- Comme quelqu'un qui a perdu les personnes les plus chéres à ses yeux.

Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux, mais il fallait que je résistes. Max me lanca un regard plein de compassion, ce qui m'énerva plus qu'autre chose. Je n'avais pas besoin de sa pitié, mon chargrin me suffisait amplement.

Il s'assit en face de moi et me dit:

- Je te présente toutes mes condoléances, je sais ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un.

Je lui lanca un bref "merci" , tout en me retenant de lui demander qui est ce qu'il avait put perdre.

Il déclara :

- Mais je dois aussi te demander quelque chose Tris.

Mon angoisse commençait à monter. Mais je lui dit en balbutiant:

- Très...très bien . Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Quatre ne faisant plus parti des notre, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour seconder Éric pendant l'instruction des novices de cette année. De plus, je t'ai vu te battre. Tu es devenue une combattante redoutable. Acceptes-tu ?

"Oh non, pas avec Éric, "me disais-je intérieurement.

Mais en même temps, je me disais que c'était peut etre une solution qui me permettrait de ne pas me renfermer sur moi même et de mieux m'intégrer au sein des audacieux.

Après un court moment d'hésitation, j'acceptais.


	2. Chapter 2

_C'est ma toute première fanfic alors c'est pas forcément genial mais je fais de mon mieux._

_Laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Ça prend pas beaucoup de temps. :3_

Pov Tris

Quel soulagement, le rendez vous avec max c'est bien passé. Et en plus je vais enfin avoir un emploi. Je me dirigeait vers la fosse. Je descendis les escalier en pierre et me retrouvai face a Christina que je n'avais pas vu depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle me prit dans ses bras en me serrant fort tout en poussant une sorte de sanglot .Elle me lâcha et me dit :

- Mais putain Tris, t'étais où ?

Je sourit, elle m'avait vraiment manqué. Je lui expliquai :

- Je suis rentrée i jours, j'étais avec mon frère, pour..., ma voix se brisa, pour l'enterrement de mes parents.

Elle me regarda tristement:

- Ah oui j'avais oublié... désolé Tris.

Il y eu comme un malaise, elle n'osa pas croiser mon regard.

Will arriva par derrière, la prit par les hanches et l'embrassa délicatement dans le coup. Il me lanca :

-Tris enfin de retour parmis nous !

-Eh oui , lui repondis je doucement.

Il me prit dans ses bras... ses bras musclés... comme ceux de Tobias.

Tobias ...

Rien que le fait d'évoquer son prénom dans mes pensées me fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

Will deserra son étreinte et me murmura à l'oreille :

-Heureusement que tu es revenue, Christina commence a me pomper l'air avec ses potins. A toi de prendre la relève.

Je ravalai mes larmes et Je me mit à rire. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ris.

Christina me lanca un regard accusateur et protesta :

- Pff... Qu'est ce que tu vas raconter encore ?!

-Je dis à Tris que tu es toujours aussi spirituelle, dit-il en riant.

Je me mis à rire , Will aussi et Christina nous suivit.

On passa une bonne vingtaine de minutes à se raconter des trucs sans importance.

Au bout d'un moment Christina m'informa :

-Et au fait, ce soir il y a une grande fête à l'occasion de la future promotion de Éric.

-Qu'est ce qu'on en a à foutre d'Éric, dis je.

-Strictement rien ,m'assura-t-elle, c'est juste histoire de s'éclater et de fêter ton retour!

Voyant mon visage peu enjoué elle ajouta :

-De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix, retrouve moi à 19h dans ma chambre.

-Chris... S'il te plaît , non, suppliais je.

-Tais toi, me dit elle en rigolant , tu viens point final .

Christina partit avec will vers leur appartement.

Il était 18 h 15, j'avais trois quart d'heure devant moi. Je pris donc la décision d'aller sur le toit pour respirer un peu d'air pur et pour réfléchir. Une fois arrivée sur le toit je vis Max et Éric. Ma curiosité prit le dessus et je décidai donc de les espionner.

Max expliquait quelque chose me je n'entendais rien. J'entrepris de me rapprocher le plus discrètement possible. Une fois cachée j'entendis la voix de max :

-Eric, es tu sûr de vouloir ce poste, leader en chef est un poste avec beaucoup de responsabilité..

Éric! Leader en chef ! C'était ça sa promotion ! Mais c'est suicidaire,! Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne le nomerait leader en chef..

Max continua :

-Comme tu le sais, notre chef actuel , james, part à la retraite en novembre, juste apres la fin de l'instruction des novices. Alors est tu vraiment sûr ?

-Absolument max ! Lui assura Éric.

-Et au fait, ajouta max, c'est Tris qui remplacera quatre a l'instruction.

On aurait dit que Éric allait s'étouffer suite a cette nouvelle.

Au moins j' était fixée: autant lui que moi ne nous réjouissions pas de travailler ensemble, et une chose était sûre, il allait m'en faire baver.

_ Fin du deuxième chapitre laissez votre impression_ :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Voilà le troisième chapitre, donnez moi des conseils et merci pour vos reviews ça fait toujours plaisir_

Pov tris

Je me dirigai vers la chambre de Christina, tout en pensant à la conversation que j'avais surprise entre Max et Éric.

Le fait que Éric puisse devenir leader en chef me glaçait le sang. Lui, si froid, agressif, et impitoyable au commande de toute une faction, ce n'était pas possible ! Enfin si, mais ce n'était absolument pas une bonne idée.

Je montais les derniers escaliers pour me rendre chez Chris.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle me fusilla du regard :

-Merde à la fin Tris, dit elle, ça fait 20 mn que je t'attends !

-Desolé, lui repondis je avec un air de chien battu.

-Rooooh arrêtes avec ce regard, declara -t-elle en souriant, aller bouges toi !

Elle me prit par la main et m'entraîna vers sa salle de bain.

Après 30 minutes de maquillage, d'habillage, de coiffure, et de crèmes de toutes les couleurs je pus enfin sortir.

Christina me prit par les épaules et me conduisit jusqu'au miroir.

J'y vis une inconnue, une fille , fraîche et belle.

Chris m'avait acheté une robe bleue turquoise moulante, qui m'arrivait au dessus des genoux. Elle m'avait bouclé les cheveux et maquillée ( un peu trop a mon gout).

Je lui dis bouche bée:

- Chris, comment tu as fait ca ?

Elle rigola et me repondis

- Tris, je te présente ton nouveau meilleur ami, le mascara !

-hahaha très drôle! Retorquais je

-Bon on va être en retard ! Viens !

Je la suivit dans les couloirs sombre de la fosse.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, la Fête battait déjà son plein.

Chris aperçue will et m'abandonna au bord du bar.

Au loin, je reconnu Éric. Un verre a la main, probablement d'alcool vu le sourire inhabituel qu'il arborait. À côté de lui, une grande brune qui était sûrement sa conquête du soir qu'il tenait par la taille. Je pense que c'est une des chose qui me degoutais le plus chez lui. Chaques soirs,il couchait avec une nouvelle fille qu'il jetait je le lendemain pour une autre. C'est vraiment ignoble.

Je m'étais assise au bar, tout en continuant à le fixer d'un regard mauvais. Il tourna la tête et me vit en train de le regarder. Son sourire s'effaca et quitta ses amis . Il me rejoignit.

Arrivé a ma hauteur il me siffla et s'exclama :

-Eh pète sec, t'es mignonne ce soir !

Il empestait l alcool . Et continua en s'attardant un peu trop un peu trop sur mon decolté:

-Tu devrais t'habiller comme ça plus souvent! Et au fait on va travailler ensemble tout les deux ! Il rit, Tu va morfler avec les nouveaux !

-Casse toi Éric , repondis je avec mépris

- Du calme pète sec, c'est pas parce que nous sommes a une fête que tu dois te lâcher, je suis leader ! Dit il en explosant son verre sur le comptoir.

Je soupirais.

-Je t'offre un coup pète sec ?

- Je ne bois pas, dis je.

- Mais dis moi, on aurait peur ? Me lanca-t-il.

Je ne voulais pas perdre la face devant Éric alors je lui dis:

-Très bien, un verre alors.

Il rit et s'exclama :

- Un baiser du diable pour la pète sec ! Et un pour moi.

Le barman me servit un grand verre avec un liquide rouge vif à l'intérieur.

N'ayant jamais bu d'alcool de ma vie, je descendis ce verre cul - sec. La boisson me brûlait les entrailles et en quelques secondes je me sentis bizarre.

Je ne contrôlais plus mon corps.

La dernière chose que je vis fus Éric, paniqué entrain de crier quelque chose, probablement mon nom. Et puis plus rien. Je m'évanouis.


	4. Chapitre 4

_Voilà un chapitre 4 ! Je galère un peu pour écrire au passé, alors je passe au présent c'est plus simple :P dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! :)_

**"Je suis dans le train, nous avons été appelé. Les sans factions se révoltent, et saccage tout dans le quartier des altruistes. Quatre me tient par la main. Nous sommes une vingtaine d'audacieux, Éric supervise l'opération. Ce qui n'enchante ni Tobias, ni moi.**

**Le train ralentit légèrement, ce qui indique qu'il est temps de sauter. En atterrissant, je vois de la fumée noir s'échapper de chez les altruistes.**

**Ils ont mit le feu.**

**Mes parents!**

**Je panique et me me mets à courir vers leur maison. Au loin j'entends Quatre et Éric crier mon nom.**

**Je me diriges dans l'allée principale, puis je tourne à gauche pour rejoindre chez moi.**

**Quand j'arrives , la maison est en feu. Je me précipites à l'intérieur. La fumée me brûle la gorge. Arrivée dans le salon j'aperçois deux corps inertes. Un homme, et une femme. Mon père, et ma mère.**

**Tout s'effondre à l'intérieur de moi, je voudrais crier, pleurer, mais je ne peux pas. L'air brulant me consume les poumons.**

**Quatre arrive juste à temps en me sors de là avant que je ne m'étouffe.**

**Dehors, c'est la folie. Les cadavres jonchent les rues, et les sans factions se battent avec les audacieux.**

**Je reprends peu à peu mes esprits. Nous tournons sur la droite afin de nous mettre à l'abri des tirs.**

**Nous tombons face à face avec un sans factions armé. Il tire. Je me baisse pour eviter la balle tout en degainant mon pistolet avec lequel je mets fin a ses jours.**

**Je me retourne. Tobias est livide. Il ses deux mains aux niveau des reins. Lorsqu'il les soulève un trou noir est dessiné sur sa peau. Il est touché.**

**Il s'affale par terre, je me précipites à ses côtés pour lui retenir la tête.**

**Je hurle,je pleures, je cries, je demande de l'aide, mais personne ne vient.**

**Je répète en boucle a Tobias."T'inquiètes pas, tout va bien. Je t'aime, ne t'en fais pas. "**

**Il a de plus en plus de mal à respirer, et il tremble. Son tee shirt s' imbibe de sang, il tend la main, et me caresse la joue. Il essuie mes larmes et me murmure " Soit forte Tris. Soit forte pour moi. Je t'aimerais toujours"**

**Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Il dépose un baiser sur mon front, puis son regard s'éteint. Je lui cris qu'il doit rester avec moi, qu'il n'a pas le droit de partir maintenant. Mais il est déjà trop loin pour m'entendre.**

**Des bras me soulèvent, et me traînent dans le train. Mais je cris, je me débats, je pleures."**

Je me réveilles en sursaut. Dans un lit qui n'est pas le mien. À côté de moi, dans un fauteuil, se tient Eric. Il me regarde. Il a l'air crevé, comme s'il avait passer une nuit blanche.

Il me dit :

- Tu sais que t'aurais pus y passer pète sec.

- Comme si sa pouvait te faire quelque chose.

-Tris, mourir à cause d'un pari à la con c'est stupide ! Tu te rends compte, mourir. On peut pas revenir en arrière après ça.

Je crois que c'est une des premières fois qu'il m'appeler par mon prénom.

Il poursuit:

-C'est une boisson dangereuse, normalement on en boit 2 ou 3 gorgées et c'est tout. Tu en a bu un demi litre !

Je lui reponds :

-T'avais qu'à me prévenir abruti !

- Surveille ton langage, n'oublie pas qui je suis, ce n'est pas parce que jai passer une nuit a te surveiller que c'est la fête entre nous okay ?

Il n'avait donc vraiment pas dormit pour prendre soin de moi. Je ne le reconnais plus trop.

J'aquiesce, descend du lit, prends mes chaussures et me dirige vers la sortie. Avant que je passe la porte , Éric dit :

- Eh pète sec, la prochaine fois que tu sera bourrée essaye de tenir ta langue.

Sur ses mots , il ferme la porte.

Qu'ai je bien pu dire.


	5. Chapter 5

_chapitre 5 ! Merci pour les reviews_

**Quelques jours plus tard**.

Aujourd'hui, après avoir pris une douche, je me décide enfin a sortir de mon appartement. Ça va bientôt faire 3 jours que je reste enfermée, de peur de croiser Éric.

En ouvrant la porte, je jette un coup d'oeil dans le couloir. La voie est libre.

Je me faufiles dans l'escalier en priant de ne rencontrer personne.

Arrivée dans la fosse, je scrute la foule afin de trouver Christina. Elle doit sûrement dormir. Je décide donc de me rendre chez le fournisseur de chaussures, les miennes commençant à datées, je dois les changées.

Sur le chemin, je croises Uriah, main dans la main avec Marlene.

Il me lance en m'enlaçant:

- Tient, une revenante ! Ça fait un bail qu'on t'a pas vue.

Je me retire de son étreinte.

- J'avais des... affaires de famille. Dis je en baissant le regard.

- On est au courant pour tes parents, on est désolé. Dit il d'un air gêné.

-T'inquiète, ca va bien.

- Et pour Quatre aussi, ajoute-t-il, tu sais, si t'as besoin Marlene et moi on est là !

- Merci, cest cool de savoir que je peux compter sur vous.

-Bon, on change de sujet, dis je, s'il vous plaît, je dois me changer les idées.

-Si tu veux , repond Marlene, Par exemple... la soirée d'hier soir.

Elle rit et continue:

- En tout cas bravo tris, t'as cloué le bec de Éric. Il en croyait pas ses yeux quand tu as bu tout le verre. Et ce qui est sur c'est que tu as une sacrée résistance à l'alcool !

Uriah se met à rire lui aussi, pendant que j'essaie de récupérer des infos :

-J'ai aucun souvenir de ce qu'il c'est passé, expliquez moi .les suppliai je.

Uriah explique:

- Au départ tu t'es évanouie ( Ça, je m'en souviens ) puis 5 minutes après tu t'es réveillée et tu as raconté tout ce qui te passait par la tête. En tout cas c'est ce que tout le monde raconte, nous on était trop loin pour entendre.

-Oh non, t'es sur ? Comment ça se fait ?

-Oui, complètement sûr, dans cette boisson, il y a une petite quantité de sérum de vérité, c'est normal.

- Oh merde !

Ils se mettent à rire tout les deux.

- Bon il faut que j'y aille. expliquai je

- Okay a plus , me lancent!-ils à l'unisson.

Je me dirige prudemment vers le magasin de chaussures, en évitant les regards des gens que je croise.

Une fois dans la boutique, je prends une paire de bottines noires à lacets et me dirige vers la caisse. En payant, je remarque une présence derrière moi, un homme. Plutôt bien bâtit, tatoué et avec des piercings.

Éric. Comment est ce que c'est possible qu'il ait besoin de chaussures juste maintenant, comme moi !?9

Une fois que le cordonnier me rend les nouvelles chaussures pendant que je lui donne les vieilles, j'essaye de m'eclipser discrètement. Mais trop tard, il m'a vu, et me lance :

- Tiens tiens tiens, regarde qui voilà.

Je ne me retourne pas, et me dirige vers la porte. Il continu:

- Pas si vite pète sec , je veux te voir on doit parler, à 17 heure chez moi , sans fautes.

Je pousse un soupir, et je sors.

J'ai peur pour ce soir. Peur de savoir ce que j'ai pu dire. Mais au moins, je vais savoir ce qu'il c'est passé.

_Voilà c'est la fin du 5 ème chapitre, laissez moi vos impressions, juste dessous. Ca vous prends même pas une minute et ca me fais vraiment plaisir_ .


	6. Chapter 6

_C'est partit pour le 6 ème chapitre ! Il sera un peu plus long, comme vous me l'avez beaucoup demandé. Mais le meilleur reste a venir dans un long chapitre dédier aux pensées de Éric . Merci à : beatrice, CarOwliine, mes-ecrits, lilou, calla et starwars._

_vos reviews me font vraiment plaisirs. Bonne lecture.!_

16 h45, plus que un quart d'heure, et je saurais si je lui est dévoilé mon secret. Je bouillonne, j'ai peur, je suis complètement paumée. Peut être qu'il va m'expulser, ou pire, me tuer.

J'imagine toute les possibilités de ce qu'il pourrait se passer. Je pense sincèrement que c'est cuit pour moi. Mais je tiens à rester la tête haute et je ne m'effondrerais pas devant ce salaud de Éric.

J'ai divagué dans mes pensées un bon bout de temps, il ne me reste que 3 minutes pour arriver à l'appartement de Éric. Je me dépêche dans les couloirs sombres et frais de la fosse. En courant, je bouscule un couple âgés de la quarantaine, je m'excuse brièvement et reprends ma course dans les escaliers. Ce crétin a eu la bonne idée de prendre un appart au septième étage.

J'arrive essoufflé et effrayé devant la porte de son appartement. Il est 17h02, et je toque à la porte.

Pas de réponse.

Je re-toque. Un grognement digne de celui d'un ours s'élève, et quelques secondes après ,Éric ouvre brutalement la porte .

Apparemment je l'avais réveillé. Il a les yeux à peine entrouverts, et il fait la moue comme un gamin. Il n'a pas de tee shirt, ses muscles saillants son encore couverts de la marque de ses draps. On dirait que toute son agressivité l'a quitté. Il en devient presque attirant, même très attirant...

Je me gifle intérieurement, je n'ai pas le droit de penser ça de l'homme qui va sûrement anéantir ma vie.

Il grommelle :

-Merde ! Je t'avais oublié.

Je ne sais pas quoi 4. Il soupire :

- Aller, rentre pète sec.!

Il s'écarte pour me laisser passer. Je rentre et... Ouaw ! Je n'avais vraiment pas fais gaffe la dernière fois que j'étais venu.

Son appartement, ou plutôt son loft est immense ! Il est très loin de celui de ... de Quatre.

Je suis vraiment étonnée que ce soit aussi propre. Je pensais que j'allais arrivé dans un truc tout crasseux, avec une deco sombre, et je me retrouve un un superbe loft blanc beige et rouge, nickel avec seulement quelques vêtements à droite à gauche.

Il m'étonne de plus en plus.

Il me montre le canapé à la gauche de son lit, à côté d'une baie vitrée, et me dit de m'asseoir.

Il s'étire et baille longuement, je le trouve horriblement... sexy. Je détourne vite mon regard et essaye de penser à autre chose.

Il dit :

- J'ai la tête dans le cul, attends là 5 minute Tris je vais prendre un douche.

Il se dirige en titubant vers sa salle de bain. Je reste quelques minutes sans bouger à observer le décor qui m'entoure.

J'entends l'eau couler, et je n'arrive pas à résister à l'idée d'aller l'épier.

Je me faufiles sans un bruit jusqu'à la porte de la salle d'eau. Par chance il ne l'a pas fermé, je l'entrouvre un peu plus afin de l'apercevoir. Il est derrière la vitre pleine de buée.

Je reste comme hypnotisée par son corps parfait, mais je reviens vite a la réalité et retourne dans son "salon-chambre".

Mon regard est vite attiré par un album photo sur sa table de chevet. Je m'assois sur le lit encore chaud , et prend l'album sur mes genoux. Sur la première page on voit des photos de la soirée de la fin de l'initiation il est main dans la main avec une fille.

Au fur et à mesure que j'avance dans l'album il y a toujours cette fille, qui semble être sa copine. Il a l'air heureux avec elle. La dernière page contient une lettre.

Ma curiosité prit le dessus et je me mis à la lire:

**_Éric,_**

**_Je suis désolé. Ça ne peut continuer._**

**_Je pensais t'aimer, mais je me suis trompée, nous sommes trop différents ._**

**_C'est fini._**

**_Les audacieux m'ont déçu. Je rejoins donc les sans factions à partir d'aujourd'hui._**

**_Quand tu trouvera cette lettre je serai déjà loin, ne cherche surtout pas a me trouver. Ca te coûterait cher._**

**_Bonne continuation._**

**_Isabelle_**.

Les mains d'Éric me retire le livre des mains et le balance à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il est enragé et carrément réveillé. Il me saisit brutalement par les deux épaules, me soulève et ma plaque contre le mur . Il me crie :

-On t'a pas appris qu'on fouillais pas dans les affaires des autres chez les pètes secs !?

Je bredouilles:

-De...de...désolé.

Il me repose et s'assoit sur le lit la tête entre les mains. Il porte seulement une serviette nouée à sa taille.

-Isabelle, dis je, est ce que c'est la femme qui dirigeait l'attaque des altruistes ?

-Oui...

C'est la première fois que je vois Éric si vulnérable. Il est perdu, comme moi.

Je m'assois à côté de lui. On est restés longtemps sans l'un à côté de l'autre à penser aux choses horrible que nous avons vécu.

Mais peu à peu il se remet de ses émotions et me lance :

-Je t'ai enregistré, quand tu delirais l'autre soir, un sourire sadique s'inscrit sur son visage, je voudrais que tu t'écoute.

Je retrouvai le Éric normal.

- Très bien, fais moi écouter.

Il prend son téléphone et lance l'enregistrement.

On entends :

Moi: Tu sais Éric, t'es méchant comme mec, vraiment ! T'es très beau mais t'es méchant ! Et c'est pas bien .

Éric: Alors comme ça tu me trouve beau ? Il rit .

Moi : Bah oui, t'es sexy comme mec ! C'est vrai que t'es un bâtard, mais t'es beau.

Eric arbore un sourire étrangement grand, pendant que le rouge me monte aux joues. J'étais vraiment bourré ce soir là !

Éric : Bon tris, va falloir que tu te calme, sinon ca pourrait devenir dangereux pour toi .

Moi: Mais pourquoi toi !?

Éric: Quoi moi ?

Moi: Pourquoi toi comme leader en chef !? Ça aurait du être quatre ! dis je en criant

Dans l'enregistrement, je dérape complètement, je me met a crier à pleurer, Éric essaye de me calmer en parlant gentiment, mais je continue de crier. Il me murmure des paroles rassurant et

je finis par m'endormir.

Eric coupe le son . Le regard fixer droit devant lui il dit :

-Comment tu as su pour le leader en chef, seul moi et max sommes au courant. Pour La fête organisée le poste n'était pas annoncé.

- Je ...je sais pas, tentais je.

Il monta la voix

-Tris tu mens! Ou l'a tu appris ?!

-je vous ai entendu sur le toit, je vous ai aperçu et je n'ai pas osé bouger.

-Tu cumule toi aujourd'hui, on vous apprend donc rien chez les pètes secs! T'en parle à personne, sinon tu vas souffrir cest clair ?!

Je hoches la tête.

Nous nous regardons droits dans les yeux pendant longtemps. Je n'avais jamais fait attention a son visage. Il était froid, mais rassurant.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la sortie

Je suis sur le point de passer la porte quand il dit :

- Tris je dois t'entraîner pour l'initiation, après demain, 14 h a la salle d'entraînement.

Je sors .

Aujourd'hui, j'ai trouvé des nouvelles facettes de la personnalité de Éric. Il n'est peut être pas si mauvais que ça dans le fond

_Voilà, fin de ce looooong chapitre !_

Pitite reviewwws svp !


	7. Chapter 7

_Voilà enfin le chapitre du point de vu de Éric. Merci pour toutes vos reviews encouragantes ! Bonne lecture_!

Pov Éric.

Putin! Saloperie de reveil ! Je file un gros coup dans cette saleté d'appareil et me retourne dans mon lit. J'ai pas envie de me lever. De toute façon j'ai rien de prévu avant midi.

Je décide donc de prendre quelques heures de sommeil en plus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un crétin frappe à ma porte. Obligé d'aller ouvrir, je me lève en maudissant la personne que j'allais découvrir derrière la porte.

C'est Marlene.

-Qu'est ce que tu fou là ?

Légèrement intimidée, elle me reponds :

- Euuh, Max t'attend dans son bureau. Il voudrait te dire quelque chose.

C'est pas vrai, on peut donc vraiment jamais être tranquille !

-Okay, j'ai pigé. Tu peux te barrer !

Marlene s'en va. Je claque la porte et je vais enfiler un tee shirt.

Je me dirige vers le bureau de Max. Une fois à l'intérieur, je l'aperçoit assis derrière sa table.

Il a l'air préoccupé. Il me voit et me dit :

-Eric, mauvaise nouvelle. Les sans factions ont traversé la clôture, et ont saccagé des entrepôts des fraternels. Nos troupes externes s'en sont occupé. Mais il semble que 2 ou 3 d'entre eux se cachent dans l'usine désaffectée voisine.

Je lui reponds :

-Et en quoi puis-je être utile ?

-Je t'ai choisi toi, afin que tu t'infiltre dans cette usine, capture les sans factions survivants pour récupérer des infos, et que tu les élimines.

-Très bien. Quand dois je partir ?

- Cette après-midi. A 13 h .

-Donc je laisse tomber l'entraînement de Tris ?

-Oui. Et une dernière chose. Tu ne pars pas seul. (On toque à la porte) Tiens, justement la voilà.

"La" .?! C'était une fille qui allait m'accompagner! ?

La porte s'ouvre, laissant place a une fille a la tignasse blonde.

Tris.

Nooon ! Pourquoi elle ?

Max lui lance :

-Te voilà enfin ! Je te présente ton coéquipier pour la mission !

Vu la tête qu'elle fait en me voyant, je sais qu'elle est tout aussi enjouée que moi a l'idée que l'on parte que tout les deux .

Je lui demande:

-Max, pourquoi Tris ?

-Elle est forte. Et elle doit apprendre.

-Apprendre quoi, encherit-elle.

-La vie que peut te réserver les audacieux.

Elle acquiesce.

Max continu :

- A 13h vous prendrez une voiture pour vous rendre chez les fraternels. Vous serez sous couverture. Vous allez devoir prendre l'apparence de deux fraternels qui vont camper en amoureux. C'est clair ?

Nous acceptons tout les deux.

-J'ai fait livrer vos équipements dans l'appartement de Éric. Rendez vous a 12h45, dit max.

Nous nous retirons et marchons sans un mot jusqu'à mon appart.

J'ai vraiment les boules de devoir partir en mission avec elle. Déjà qu'elle m'exaspère même quand je la vois pas. Qu'est ce que ça allait être quand on sera ensemble 24h sur 24 !

Une fois chez moi on découvre notre matos.

Il y a des vêtements bariolés pour nous deux, une tente, des armes, et deux grands sacs à dos.

Chacun des sacs contient deux bouteilles d'eau, des boîtes de conserve, un duvet, une lampe torche, une trousse de secours et un takie-walkie.

Je tends une robe orangée a Tris en lui disant :

-Enfile ça, prends une douche si tu veux. Mais grouille toi on a plus beaucoup de temps.

Elle se dirige vers la salle de bain, sans un mot.

Pendant qu'elle prend sa douche, je me change en enfilant une horrible chemise jaune avec un pantalon beige. Sérieusement, les fraternels n'ont aucun goûts !

Quelques minutes plus tard, la péte - sec sort de la douche. La robe que je lui ai donné lui va à ravir. Elle lui arrive aux mis-cuisses, le buste moulant qui s'écarte aux niveau de la taille lui met en valeurs ses formes dont j'ignorais l'existence avant cette instant précis. Ses cheveux sont légèrement ondulés, les pointes sont encore humide. Elle est vraiment... naturelle.

C'est pas normal, je la trouve tellement sexy ! J'oublie complètement que je suis entrain de la fixer. Elle m'attire tellement . Mais elle le rappelle vite à l'ordre:

-Éric, ferme ta bouche, tu commence à baver.

Je voudrais lui clouer le bec, mais aucun mot ne me vient.

J'arrive pas à décoller mon regard d'elle, c'est comme si elle m'hypnotisait !

Je décide de suivre mon instinct.

Je la prends par les épaules, et la plaque contre le mur. Elle ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive.

Je la fixe pendant un court instant. Puis je colle mes lèvres contre les siennes. Elle sont douces, tiède et ont un goût sucrées.

Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu imaginer, elle ne me repousse pas.

Je prends ses deux mains et les immobilisent aux dessus de sa tête tout en l'embrassant fougueusement. Nos lèvres dansent les une contre les autres. Je me serre de plus en plus fort contre elle.

Putain, qu'est ce quelle est belle !

Puis le moment fatidique arrive. Je me prends une gifle monumentale. Elle me pousse et me cris :

- Qu'est ce que tu fou ?!

- Du calme pète sec, on dirait pas que ça ta déplu non ?

Elle rougit, ça me fais rire. Les altruistes sont vraiment trop prudes a mon goût.

- C'est pas ça la question, begaie-t-elle, Tu peux pas me saquer, et d'un coup, tu me saute dessus. Tu m'explique la logique de tes actes ?!

Elle m'exaspère...

-Si on devait justifier la logique de nos actes a chaque fois , la vie serait bien ennuyeuse. C'est pour ça que j'ai choisis les audacieux ! Pour faire ce que je veux !

- Tu reponds pas à ma question !

Je crois que je vais la tuer .

-Bah tu sais quoi Tris , si je t'ai embrassé, c'est car quand je t'ai vu, dans ta robe, habillée en fille (pour une fois ) Je t'ai trouvé terriblement sexy !

Elle ouvre sa bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referme. Elle a l'air troublée. Et j'aime ça.

- Comme ça on est quitte pète sec. Retrouve moi dans 5 minutes au train .

_**Voilà ! Si vous voulez quelque chose de spécial dans les prochains chapitres, dites moi !**_

_**J'avoue que je suis un peu à court d'idées .**_

_**Une review, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez svp**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Le chapitre 8 ! Désolé pour le retard j'étais en vacances ! Et la rentrée...**

**Merci pour les reviews vous êtes au top !**

**Pov Tris. **

Quel enfoiré ! Comment a-t-il put oser ?! Je vais le tuer !

C'est pas que c'était pas agréable, au contraire, mais il n'a pas le droit faire ça.

Et dire que je dois partir pendants plusieurs jours avec cet abruti profond !

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il me fait penser à Tobias. Pas dans sa manière d'être évidemment, c'est un crétin frigide sans la moindre présence d'âme. Mais physiquement,il a à peu près la même taille, et la même masse musculaire, par contre, sa manière de m'embrasser et complètement différente, c'est plus sauvage, plus sensuel, beaucoup moins timide, et beaucoup plus agréable...

Mais là n'est toujours pas la question, c'est Éric n'oublie pas !

Il n'y a pas de mal à penser à un autre homme, même si je trouve que c'est un peu tôt, mais pas Éric !

Bon, il faut que j'y aille. Je passe rapidement dire au revoir à Christina et me dirige vers le train avec mon énorme sac sur le dos .

Je ne cours pas pour rattraper mon retard, je n'ai aucune envie de me dépêcher pour voir sa sale tête de pervers, en me disant que effectivement à ce niveau je le dépasses peut être, lui ne m'avait pas espionné sous la douche, que je sache !

Bref, je suis enfin arrivé.

Il est là. Assis sur une barrière. Il me fixe , et quand j'arrive à sa hauteur il me lance froidement :

- On a raté le train par ta faute, le prochain ne passe que dans 2 heures , alors on va marcher jusqu'au garage.

J'aquiesce, et nous partons.

Et merde ! J'aurais peut être dut me dépêcher un peu plus. Je vais devoir me taper je ne sais combien de kilomètres avec un sac de 20 kilos sur le dos.

Je demande timidement :

- Il ya combien de temps de marche jusqu'au garage ?

Il se retourne, et me dit:

- Environ une heure selon notre vitesse .

Il me toise et reprend sa marche.

Je me demande ce qu'il doit penser de moi, mise à part le fait qu'il me trouve sexy, pour lui je suis sûrement une pauvre gamine coincée et indécise, en manque d'affection , qui cherche désespérément à se faire une place au sein d'une communauté bien trop éloignée de ses idées.

De toute manière je me contre fiche de son avis. Qu'il m'aime ou pas, tant pis, c'est son problème, pas le mien!

Au bout de 30 minutes de marche, le soleil commence à taper fort et je commence à fatiguer. Je suis plutôt menue, pour moi, ce sac pèse une blinde et les bretelles me rentre dans la peau. Eric lui , porte ça comme si c'était le sac dans lequel se trouvait son gouter pour l'école.

Je ralenti le pas.

Au bout d'un moment, Éric se retourne et remarque que je traîne.

Il m'attends, et quand j'arrive à sa hauteur, il me prend par l'épaule et me dit :

- Tu sais pète sec, on part pas en vacances là ! Alors bouge toi !

Je lui lance un regard qui pourrait faire croire que je vais lui sauter dessus pour l'etriper .

-On a pas les mêmes capacités je te signale, lui dis je, le sac ne fais même pas le dixième de ton poid ! Moi il en fais un peu moins de la moitié du mien ! Alors tu la boucle et tu me laisse souffrir en silence , je t'ai rien demandé !

Sur ces mots, je pars devant lui, hors de moi. Mais je me rend compte de ce que je venais de dire . J'y suis peut être allée un peu fort, il y aura sûrement des représailles... Mais il l'a cherché aussi !

J'en peux plus, ce mec est infernal ! On ne sait jamais ce qu'il pense ! Un moment il a envie de moi, et à un autre moment, il me hait !

J'essaie de me calmer, on va devoir passer un bon bout de temps ensemble, alors vaut mieux pas que je commence à m'énerver pour rien.

Au fur et à mesure que nous marchons, il finit par arriver à mon niveau. Il se met face à moi et s'arrête. Il me devisage pendant quelques instants, et quand j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire de dégager, il dit :

-File moi ton sac.

Je le regarde avec des grands yeux, serait-ce de la gentillesse ?

-Bon tu grouille ! On a pas toute la journée pète sec. T'es trop lente, j'espère que t'iras plus vite comme ça .

De la gentillesse, mais ou avais je la tête, Éric et ça c'est incompatible.

Mais bon avec ce poid en moins, moi je suis contente , et je reprends ma route toute légère.

Au bout de 20 minutes environ, Éric m'indique un bâtiment dans lequel nous entrons.

Je suis impatiente de découvrir le véhicule qu'on va emprunter. J'ai toujours trouvé les voitures fascinantes, mais je n'ai pu que très rarement les utiliser.

Nous prenons une porte sur la droite, et débouchons dans un gigantesque hangar, plein de matériel diverse et varié.

Eric lance nos sacs à l'arrière d'une jeep kaki et me fais signe de monter.

Je m'exécute.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il appuie sur un bouton qui ouvre la grande porte devant nous, et démarre.

J'adore sentir le moteur ronronner sous mes pieds, le vents dans mes cheveux, et la sensation de puissance lorsque la vitesse fais defiler le paysage à toute allure.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes arrivés devant la clôture qui entoure la ville.

Des audacieux nous ouvre la porte tout en nous saluant.

Je prends une longues respiration.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'attends.

Je ne sais pas ou je vais.

Mais l'impatience de rentrer dans l'action et de découvrir la vie extérieur me ronge les entrailles.

_**Excusez moi pour les fautes, le retard. Mais j'ai essayé d'approfondir au max les ressentis des persos, et avec ma rentrée, jai eu du mal à gérer mon temps.**_

_**Bref j'espère que ça vous plaira, et un remerciement très spécial à "Mercylily" pour ta review et ton message qui m'ont fait très plaisir.**_

_**Une ptite review ? :***_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Alooors désolé pour l'attente j'ai eu pas mal de problème avec mon ordinateur. **_

_**Enfiin bref, maintenant tout va bien, et voilà le chapitre.**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews !**_

_**Blacky07 : contente que ça te plaise, voilà la suite !**_

_**Amayell : voilà ta suite tant attendue, en éspérant que tu aimes !:p**_

_**Laeti74 : la mission débute maintenant hehe j'ai pleins d'idées un peu barées !**_

_**Littleflicka : Merci et de rien :D **_

_**Justine : je suis contente de savoir que finalement ce couple te plait ! la suite tout de suite :p**_

_**CarOwliine : merci de me suivre encore et toujours ! et je pense qu'il y a des chances pour qu'elle craque p**_

* * *

POV TRIS

Cela fait déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes que nous sommes sortis du grillage, et j'essaye de ne pas perdre une miette du paysage qui s'offre à moi.A l'école on ne nous parlait guère de l'environnement des fraternels, j'avais vu quelques photos, mais rien de comparable à ce que j'avais sous les yeux.

C'est magnifique.

Le vent frais me caresse le visage, Le soleil commence à se coucher au-dessus de la plaine. Le ciel et rouge, les nuages sont roses pâles, je suis émerveillée par ce spectacle de dame nature.

Je me demande ce que devait être la vie avant les factions. Comment les personnes de l'ancien monde étaient. S'il y a d'autres gens en vie ailleurs qu'à lorsque je pense à ça, je me sens étrangement petite. J'aimerais aller explorer ce monde qui s'ouvre à moi, partir au loin de notre ville. De toute façon les personnes à qui je tenais ont toutes disparues.

Mais c'est impossible.

J'ai des obligations. Et puis jamais je pourrais réussir à échapper à Eric.

Soudain, je dois abandonner mes rêveries. La voiture s'arrête à l'orée d'une sombre forêt.

Eric coupe le contact, se frotte les mains et me dit :

_-On va passer la nuit ici._

_-Euuh on va dormir dehors ? _Demandais-je pas vraiment rassurée.

_-Sérieusement pète-sec ? Tu croyais vraiment qu'on dormirait dans un joli lit douillet, dit-il en riant, Pourquoi avons-nous des tentes à ton avis ?_

_- Va te faire foutre Eric_. Dis-je en descendant de la voiture.

Je suis sur le point de descendre quand tout à coup il m'attrape le bras.

_-Je te rappelle que je suis ton supérieur, toi tu n'es rien je te rappelle, alors Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça ! _s'énerve-t-il_._

_-Ah ouais, et moi j'ai pas le droit à un minimum de respect ? Tu voudrais que je te traite comme un dieu, alors que toi tu me prends pour une merde ! Sérieusement Eric redescends quoi ! Depuis le début tu n'es qu'un connard_

Je m'arrache de sa prise et claque la porte.

Je suis hors de moi ! j'en ai marre de ses airs supérieurs !

Je prends mon sac. Eric est debout derrière moi. Si je pouvais, je sortirai mon arme et lui tirerai un balle dans le front! Il est exaspérant! Je vais pas pouvoir tenir une semaine avec ce gars! même un bloc de glace éprouve plus de sentiment que ce connard !

Je me retourne et lui crache à la figure :

_-Tu n'as pas de cœur, pas de sentiments ! Tu es seul, sans amis, et tu le restera sûrement tout le reste de ta vie !_

Je pense qu'il aurait voulu répliquer quelque chose, mais c'est trop tard ,je m'enfuis en rage, sans réfléchir, dans cette mystérieuse forêt.

* * *

POV ERIC

Putain.

Et si elle avait raisons.

Et si je n'avais pas de vrais amis, pas de cœur.

C'est vrai en plus. Je ne ressens rien pour les gens avec qui je traîne, pour les filles avec qui je couche. C'est juste un passe-temps.

Je suis bouche bée. Jamais personne n'a osé me parler comme ça. Elle a vraiment du cran.

C'est vrai que je suis dur avec elle. Mais je ne savais pas que ça l'affectée autant. J'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je l'aime bien, elle est chiante, mais je l'apprécie un peu quand même.

Ça fait bizarre d'entendre la réalité parfois.

Moi qui pensais être intouchable. Ça fait mal. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal de toute ma vie bordel !

Je secoue la tête, Putain reprend toi Eric ! Faut pas se laisser faire par une pète sec à deux balles !

Même si elle a raison ..

C'est étrange, je suis en colère mais Je ressens une drôle de sensation….

Comme si ma gorge se resserrait.

Je pense que pour une des rares fois dans ma vie je me sens coupable.

Je fais le tour de la voiture, et me rend compte qu'elle est partie.

Et merde ... Je ne sais même pas ou elle est allée et la nuit commence à tomber. Comment est-ce-que je vais bien pouvoir la retrouver ?

Je prends mon sac et je pars sur ses traces.

Au fur et à mesure que j'avance dans la forêt, j'y vois de moins en moins, la nuit arrive à grand pas.

Putain Tris, dans quoi tu t'es fourrée ! Cette fille attire les ennuis comme un putain d'aimant !

C'est bon, la nuit et belle est bien là. Et ma saleté de lampe torche n'éclaire carrément rien !

Je continu de marcher dans une quasi-obscurité en l'appelant. Mais pas de réponse.

Soudain j'entends un cri sur la gauche. Merde ...C'est sa voix .

Je cours le plus vite que je peux en me demandant ce qui a bien pu lui arriver !

Les plantes me gifle le visage, les ronces m'écorchent de partout, mais je m'en fiche, je dois la retrouver ! Je continu de courir le plus vite possible et J'arrive au bord d'une falaise.

Oh mon dieu ! Pitié faites qu'elle ne soit pas tombée.

Je cris :

_-Tris ! Où es-tu ?!_

Je vais sur le bord de la falaise en priant de ne pas apercevoir son corps en bas.

Soudain je la voie. Elle s'accroche à une branche, le corps dans le vide. Mon cœur s'arrête , et Je reste quelques instants à la fixer, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire . La voir si vulnérable me rend toute chose.

Lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit à son tour elle dit morte de peur :

_-Eric... s..s..s'il te plait ne me...me laisse pas...pas là._

Je saute vers elle, attrape ses mains, et la hisse contre la paroi.

Une fois que nous sommes tous deux hors de danger, je la prends dans mes bras, et la serre fort contre moi. Contre toute attente, elle me serre encore plus fort.

Et elle se met à pleurer.

* * *

POV TRIS

Je serre Eric de toutes mes forces, comme si je m'accrochais à la vie. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y passer.

Il m'écarte légèrement de lui, et nous nous retrouvons face à face.

D'un geste doux, il essuie mes larmes avec sa main. Et il me dit :

_-T'inquiète pas, c'est fini._

J'ai l'impression de redevenir une gamine de 10 ans dans ses bras. Il dégage quelque chose d'extrêmement protecteur.

_-Tu sais, pendant un instant, j'ai... j'ai vraiment cru que t'allais me laisser là. _Lui dis-je en sanglotant toujours.

Il prend un air offensé, et choqué. Il me saisit par les épaules me secoue doucement, me fixe droit dans les yeux et me dit :

_-Comment est-ce-que tu peux penser juste une seconde que je ne t'aurais pas aidée ! Okay je suis pas vraiment cool avec toi, mais je suis quand même pas un salaud au point de te laisser crever dans un ravin!_

Il a vraiment l'air sincère. Même si je sais qu'au fond de moi il doit sûrement me haïr, avec tous les problèmes que je lui cause !

_-Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait te changer à toi que je crève sérieux ! Toi ou les autres ! Tous les gens que j'aimais son morts ! TOUS ! Je ne compte pour personne ! Tu ne m'aime pas, mon frère ne veut plus m'adresser la parole parce qu'il croit que c'est de ma faute si papa et maman sont morts, _je me met à pleurer de plus belle_, Je n'ai per... p...personne, je suis tout aussi seule que tu l'es !_

Je m'arrache de son étreinte et vais m'asseoir sur un tronc quelques mètres plus loin. Je continu de pleurer, en pensant qu'effectivement, il n'y a plus personne pour me soucier de moi, pour prendre soin de moi.

C'est moi contre le reste du monde.

* * *

_**Prochain chapitre rapidement !**_

_**Une pitite reviews pliiiiiz**_


End file.
